


Happy Birthday Hair

by HeyBoy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Birthday Fluff, Hair, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: For Steve's birthday, Bucky decides to do something new with his hair.(This is ridiculous. Please be prepared)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: CollabCupid Steve's Birthday Prompt Meme





	Happy Birthday Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Marvel CollabCupid Discord server's Steve's Birthday Prompt Meme. The prompt was Beehive.
> 
> Thanks to everyone on the Marvel ArtParty server, my original light and fluffy Bucky somehow turned a bit murderous. See below for both versions.

Bucky looking pretty for Steve's birthday:

* * *

Bucky looking a bit more murderous:


End file.
